Del cielo van cayendo los héroes
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: El héroe de Hogwarts tenía pelo largo, un ojo hinchado, un tajo en la mejilla y un sinfín de heridas. ¿Qué te hizo el mundo, Neville Longbottom? Oneshot


Disclaimer: Todos los héroes (y todos los villanos también) le pertenecen Rowling. Porque si unos le pertenecieran a ella y otros a mí, no podrían enfrentarse todos juntos y librar batallas para _salvar al mundo_ (de Voldemort o de los sangresucia xD).

Spoilers.

**Del cielo van cayendo los héroes.**

Ahí estuvo él.

Cuando no hubo más posibilidades que regresar, cuando se sintieron desamparados, cuando el miedo ensombreció todos los ojos, cuando las luces rojas surcaron el aire, cuando no hubo sonrisas.

Ahí estuvo él.

Cuando el escarlata de su túnica difería del escarlata que bañaban sus manos. Cuando el verde se apoderó del mundo. Cuando las paredes se estremecieron. Cuando los silencios fueron largos. Cuando los silencios fueron miedo.

Ahí estuvo él.

Cuando se desató la tormenta.

Ahí estuvo él.

El mismo muchachito sin experiencia que dos años atrás no podía desarmar siquiera a un estúpido maniquí. El mismo niño de cara redonda que se había estremecido de dolor cuando el profesor Moody les enseñó la maldición cruciatus.

Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Amparando a esos que ya no tenían hogares, pero tenían casas; ayudando a esos heridos de ideología y maltratos en la piel; presentando batalla de frente y de costado. De todos los costados.

Estuvo ahí, enseñando y aprendiendo que no todo rojo es sangre derramada, que colores hay muchos, que el mundo está repleto de azul, de amarillo, de naranja y de rojo. No solo de verde.

Estuvo ahí para sembrar una sonrisa que contagie otras, para repartir paraguas, para interrumpir los silencios con música, con palabras, con gritos, con ruido.

–Antes, el mundo estaba lleno de ruido y poca comunicación. Y la gente se quejaba. Ahora está inundado de silencio, un silencio que calla gritos, que somete voces, un silencio a media voz que nadie se anima a romper. Un silencio que genera miedo. Hagamos ruido entonces, para traer la comunicación otra vez. –dijo una vez.

Las sonrisas de Ginny y Luna iluminaron la Sala de los Menesteres. Dean Thomas dejó su revista de Quidditch a un lado y se incorporó. Seamus Finnigan le guiño un ojo a Ernie McMillan, que levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

–Pero esta vez, hagamos ruido con palabras. Con palabras que tiñan paredes, que toquen personas. Con voces que no se pueden acallar, con palabras fuertes que golpeen puertas y ventanas. Con palabras como Libertad e Igualdad.

Ahí estuvo él.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho el mundo, Nev? –susurró Luna con una sonrisa triste.

Él no supo que contestar. (Y para cuando tropezó con la respuesta, no volvió a verla).

Y cada rincón del castillo escuchó sus gritos, esos que proclamaban todas esas palabras que abren las mentes, que la muerte no puede callar, que la magia no puede borrar.

Y en cada pared del colegio quedó registro de que sí, de que el Ejército de Dumbledore seguía reclutando gente, de que El Elegido, el-niño-que-vivió, seguía luchando. De que Harry Potter estaba en algún lugar, pero estaba vivo. De que la unión hace la fuerza, y de que se creen muy fuertes.

Ahí estuvo él, cabeza bien erguida, para que vieran su rostro, para que supieran que _él_ estaba ahí, que seguía luchando. Que era un soldado sin experiencia, pero un buen soldado.

(Con el tiempo se percató de que no obtenía los mejores resultados así).

– ¡La mejor defensa es el ataque! –decía a veces. Entonces Ginny sonreía satisfecha, porque era una cuestión de naturaleza mitad Gryffindor, mitad Weasley que la superaba.

– ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –interrogaba Lavender.

– ¡Propongo atacar! –decía completamente serio, y ante las miradas con duda, no podía evitar sonreír y añadir: –…y luego salir huyendo.

Entonces, era Luna la que sonreía.

– ¿Huir? –preguntaba Terry Boot, escéptico.

–Sí, huir.-respondía Neville muy simplón. –Se necesita tanto valor para atacar, como para reconocer la retirada y llevarla a cabo.

–A mí me parece más de cobardes…

–Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra. –intervenía entonces Luna.

Presentar batalla y huir. Ser valientes y luchar, e inteligentes y huir. Ginny y Luna.

Ahí estuvo él para guiar a sus compañeros, y para traerlos de regreso, para corear himnos poco solemnes, con palabrotas de taberna.

En lo público y en lo clandestino, ahí estuvo él.

Estuvo ahí aunque con el tiempo, las cosas se fueran poniendo peores, pero sabiendo que no era únicamente él, eran ellos. Eran todos. Todos estuvieron ahí.

A veces todo parecía mejor de lo que era en realidad. A veces llegaban nuevos, a veces parecía que todos cargaban con un Dementor extra en la mochila, a veces había heridas que no sanaban y otras veces no había esperanzas ni ganas.

Pero si Neville alguna vez se sintió desesperanzado, nadie supo darse cuenta. Ahí estaba él, el mismo muchachito que se tropezaba pisando su propia túnica y olvidaba las contraseñas de su casa. El mismo Neville Longbottom de primero, segundo y tercero. Un poco más desaliñado, un poco más alto, menos redondo…pero el mismo al fin y al cabo.

Incluso cuando Ginny y Luna se habían marchado para no regresar, él seguía insistiendo. Libertad, igualdad, paz. Todo eso existía y era posible. Harry Potter estaba vivo, iba a venir, iba a volver. Y todos iban a recuperar Hogwarts.

Él estuvo ahí para ayudar, defender, escuchar y proteger…  
Neville Longbottom estuvo ahí.

Y luchó en esa batalla final; llevando a cabo esa misión que creía encomiable; no un ideal impuesto e inculcado: una forma de vida que vale la pena. No la sangre, sino la Libertad, la Igualdad, la Paz.

El héroe de Hogwarts tenía pelo largo, un ojo hinchado, un tajo en la mejilla y un sinfín de heridas. Pero estuvo ahí, como caído del cielo, cuando los otros héroes debieron correr otros riesgos.

Porque ser héroe no se nace, se aprende. Y Neville aprendió de Harry y supo enseñarle al Ejército de Dumbledore.

_¿Qué te hizo el mundo, Neville Longbottom?_

Le enseñó a luchar por lo que quiere, por lo que cree y lo que es justo.  
Le enseñó a ser héroe.

…

_No me termina de convencer, pero bueno…_

_Dos cosas:_

_Cuando Neville dice que hay que pelear y luego salir huyendo, es porque en vacaciones estuvo viendo la tercera de Piratas del Caribe, y porque le gusta Jack Sparrow (no porque yo la haya visto o a mi me guste Jack).  
Y la otra…me olvidé. Ugh.  
(Cuando me acuerde editaré…)_

_No sé, tenía ganas de escribir sobre esos héroes maravillosos que sobran en HP. Todos son héroes. Los Merodeadores, Regulus Black, el trío de Gryffindor, los Weasley, la Orden, los profesores de Hogwarts. Todos tienen una historia que contar._

_Neville cuenta la muerte del que fue y del que tuvo que ser. Y nos demuestra que creció mucho._

_Si querés que Neville sea feliz, dejá un review ;) _

_flowery._


End file.
